among sea of fate and time
by Kumiko Fukuda
Summary: Akutagawa hanya pernah beberapa kali mencinta dalam arti yang sebenarnya, sepanjang hidupnya. [Hubungan Akutagawa dengan Dazai, dan bagaimana Dazai telah meninggalkan bekas mendalam dengan orang-orang yang berarti di dalam kehidupan Akutagawa.]


**Disclaimer:** Bungou Stray Dogs merupakan milik Asagiri Kafka. Penulis tidak memperoleh profit dari penulisan fanfiksi.

 **Warnings:** Adegan kekerasan, _implied sexual content_ , _endgame_ sskk. Depiksi hubungan tidak sehat antara Akutagawa dengan Dazai beserta Akutagawa dengan Chuuya.

 **Notes:** Sekedar _self-indulgent study_ untuk karakterisasi Akutagawa, serta relasinya dengan Dazai, Chuuya, dan Atsushi. _Canon-compliant_.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Akutagawa hanya pernah beberapa kali mencinta dalam arti yang sebenarnya, sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Gin adalah keluarga, maka sudah pasti Akutagawa mengasihinya. Ini adalah salah satu wujud cinta dalam cerita, cinta yang murni dan penuh ketulusan. Namun dalam kali ini, Gin tidak masuk hitungan.

Yang pertama, Akutagawa bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dia rasakan sebenarnya untuk remaja itu.

Dazai Osamu, pada usia 18 tahun, bukanlah seorang malaikat pelindung. Ia berada pada spektrum paling rendah, paling berkebalikan dari seorang malaikat. Iblis, mungkin, namun berhadapan dengan Dazai—

—membuatnya pernah berpikir, dalam sepersekian detik tenggat kematian, dengan tempurung kepala nyaris terbelah dari benturan peluru Dazai, bahwa mentornya ini seorang Dewa.

(Bukankah demikian? Demikian yang dikatakan para manusia selain Akutagawa, mengenai entitas yang memberi namun juga mengambil darimu kelak?

Bukankah itu yang dilakukan Dazai? Mengambil Kemampuan yang telah dipoles sedemikian lancipnya sebagai senjata, dan _meringseknya_ , menghancurkan Kemampuan itu sehingga siapapun di depan Dazai hanyalah manusia dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, manusia dengan badan dan otak mereka sebagai pelindungnya.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang congkak macam mereka, Akutagawa tidak cukup naif untuk menganggap Rashomon sebagai kutukan—terlebih anugerah. Senjata tidak memiliki nyawa. Nyawa hanya dipegang oleh yang hidup.

Pula, Akutagawa tidak merasa ia pantas pula disebut manusia.)

Dazai Osamu bukanlah malaikat maupun santo, sosok apapun yang suci dan penuh kasih untuk mengulurkan tangannya kepada makhluk seperti Akutagawa, yang hidup seperti bunga yang merayap naik dalam kegelapan.

Namun Dazai melihatnya, benar-benar melihat Akutagawa dan - cukup tertarik dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Akutagawa tidak cukup bodoh untuk berpikir bahwa Dazai menyukainya. Akutagawa hanyalah sepotong boneka layak yang kebetulan diambil, dibersihkan, dan dikantongi kembali oleh Dazai untuk dirombak. Tidak lebih dari itu, tidak kurang pula. Persoalan lain seperti perasaan Akutagawa terhadap mentornya tidak masuk hitungan. Mereka bahkan tidak sejajar—metaforikal, merujuk pada posisi mereka.

Namun, bagi Akutagawa, yang hanya dapat melihat hitam dan hitam pada akhir perjalanan, tangan Dazai Osamu yang terulur baginya membuktikan sesuatu yang berbeda:

Bahwa Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dapat hidup di dunia selain dunia kelam yang hanya diketahuinya.

(Saat itu, mungkin, bagi Akutagawa, dan asal Gin aman dalam perlindungan, sudah cukup.)

.

Sepanjang hidupnya pula, Akutagawa hanyalah Anjing Gila. Milik Dazai seorang, yang terus mengejar sosok pemiliknya tersebut—bagai impian yang semakin layu jika mendekat, bagai pantulan beriak saat disentuh. Dazailah bulan, dan yang menggantungkannya untuk Akutagawa. Dazailah penghias langit, dan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di permukaannya. Dazai, Dazai, _Dazai_ —

Sepanjang hidupnya, Akutagawa hanya tahu cara untuk melihat ke atas, memandangi sosok punggung yang tiap hari makin pudar, memegang seperca harapan bahwa sosok itu akan berbalik.

Mungkin.

Mungkin.

Mungkin.

Yang Dazai Osamu cari bukanlah seseorang yang terus mengejarnya. Mungkin...—

.

.

(Akutagawa tidak pernah mengetahui apa isi hati Dazai. Tidak pernah memandang terlalu dalam, terlalu jauh.

Setidaknya ia memiliki kesamaan itu dengan Nakahara Chuuya.)

.

.

Akutagawa yakin Dazai pernah menyebut namanya, barang sekali, dua kali, ke mantan partnernya tersebut. Akutagawa sendiri sering mendengar variasi dari nama Nakahara Chuuya, dalam berbagai intonasi dan ekspresi yang sedikit jauh lebih rumit dari isi hati Dazai sendiri. Namun mereka hanya mengenal sebatas itu, tidak lebih, tidak lain. Berpapasan sekali saat penobatan Nakahara Chuuya sebagai Eksekutif organisasi menggantikan Dazai, Akutagawa sekilas bertemu mata birunya dari kejauhan, dingin dan di saat yang sama penuh gejolak emosi, sebelum beralih. Akutagawa sendirian dalam kehilangannya.

Selanjutnya ada sebuah misi yang mereka lakukan bersama. Selesai dengan efisien.

"Heh," ujar Chuuya sesaat setelah mereka selesai. Dalam kegelapan, helaian kemerahan rambut Chuuya seperti fatamorgana. Biru matanya hanyalah bayangan.

Namun seringai kecil yang terpampang di wajahnya...

"Tahu kemampuanmu sejak dulu, aku pasti akan merekrutmu dari si—"

Hening. Pembicaraan terputus. Nakahara Chuuya meninggalkan lokasi misi dalam diam, namun Akutagawa tahu nama yang seharusnya akan diutarakan pria tersebut.

Akutagawa memejamkan mata. Sungguh tidak adil bagi Chuuya dan dirinya untuk dihantui eidolon yang sama.

Ketika meninggalkan lokasi, Akutagawa merasa kosong.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, keduanya menjadi lebih dekat. Sehari-hari. Makin lama.

Tetap ada suatu topik yang menjadi konstan dalam pembicaraan mereka. Topik yang mereka enggan sentuh, namun ingin bahas bersama. Nama yang hanya tinggal sepucuk di lidah, namun kelu di dada. Akutagawa dan Chuuya memiliki tarian tersendiri dalam membicarakan Dazai Osamu, namun di saat-saat mereka cukup terbuka... cukup nyaman dengan satu sama lain...

Chuuya menghentakkan gelas _wine_ di meja, menimbulkan retak jaring laba-laba di sekujur badan. "Kau," ujar Chuuya, dengan mata tidak fokus namun berapi-api. "Kau tidak tahu, apa saja yang dia lakukan—dasar bajingan tengik—pria sinting—"

"Saya tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Dia pernah melubangi kepala saya." Latihan spartannya dengan Dazai adalah sebuah... latihan dari neraka.

"Heh." Chuuya kembali tenang, seperti badai yang perlahan surut dalam murkanya. "Benar." Ketika menenggak kembali _wine_ , mata birunya berkilat dalam keremangan.

.

Akutagawa tidak tahu apa yang harus ia sebut untuk hubungannya dengan Chuuya. Atau apakah ada nama untuk sebuah hubungan di mana keduanya membayangi hantu yang sama? Di saat Chuuya dan dirinya masih hampa dari sosok yang sama?

(Mungkin itulah mengapa ia tidak menolak ketika pada suatu malam, Chuuya mendatanginya.

"Lihat aku," geram Chuuya dengan nafas memburu, tangannya lincah bertopang pada dada Akutagawa. _Dazai_ , pikirnya. Satu-satunya pria yang muncul, dan terus muncul di kepala. "Lihat saja aku."

Dalam kegelapan, mata biru Chuuya begitu mempesona, bercahaya. Rambutnya mengikal jatuh ke leher. Namun tatapannya—

Akutagawa mengerti. Ia benar-benar mengerti.

Dalam kegelapan, segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih mudah. Dalam kegelapan, Akutagawa bisa berpura-pura sosok yang diinginkannya ada di depan mata. Itulah yang Chuuya inginkan. Itu pula yang Akutagawa inginkan.)

Ada beberapa kesempatan ketika Akutagawa mengagumi Chuuya hanya karena dia—Chuuya. Hanya karena dia berkuasa dan kuat, tidak lemah sepertinya. Hanya karena rambutnya yang merah dan matanya yang biru itu mempesona.

Ini sumber kebingungan bagi Akutagawa. Karena jika Dazai tidak menginginkan seseorang yang monokromatis seperti dirinya, ada Nakahara Chuuya—

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Akutagawa? Kita memiliki sebuah kesamaan lagi."

Lagi, senyuman Chuuya terlihat sedih, pahit. Akutagawa tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata Chuuya yang berikutnya. Karena ia tahu itu benar.

"Pada akhirnya—tidak ada satupun dari kita berdua. Tidak ada apapun dari kita yang mampu membuatnya tinggal."

Mereka berdua berhenti menemui satu sama lain. Masih ada misi-misi, tentu saja, namun Chuuya membenam perasaan dengan menguburkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan, dalam berbagai misi, dalam berbagai tugas. Jarak di antara mereka disekat dengan tembok batu kokoh, pandangan Chuuya kepadanya hanyalah perhatian dingin dari seorang atasan.

Akutagawa ditinggal dengan kenangan pahit dan sebuah kesadaran—bahwa bagi Dazai Osamu seorang, Nakahara Chuuya hanyalah seorang boneka lain baginya.

Pada titik ini, Akutagawa nyaris berhenti berharap. Jika orang sekuat Nakahara Chuuya saja tidak mampu menarik kembali perhatian Dazai Osamu, bagaimana mungkin dia—

...

...

...

Akutagawa terus bertarung. Terus mengambil misi.

Ia masih menyimpan kepingan harapan tersebut, satu senti di dekat dada. Cukup dekat untuk mengoyaknya ke dalam kematian.

Cukup dekat untuk membangkitkannya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Suatu ketika, Akutagawa mendengar berita tentang seorang Manusia Harimau._

Suatu ketika, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke bertemu dengan Nakajima Atsushi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang paling ia benci dari segala pertemuannya dengan Nakajima Atsushi:

Akutagawa dapat melihat apa saja pada diri Nakajima Atsushi yang tidak dimilikinya, dan mengapa Dazai Osamu akan selalu memilih Nakajima Atsushi—

(Berkali-kali, terus-menerus. Hingga akhirnya.)

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadarinya: dari pertemuan pertama mereka hingga usaha pengambilan kembali Kyouka hingga pada suatu siang di permukaan Moby Dick, dengan angin laut yang menerpa.

Hingga kasus Fyodor Dostoyevsky, ketika ia... ketika mereka dipasangkan bersama.

Hingga masa-masa damai seperti sekarang, hingga Port Mafia dan Agensi Detektif tidak berseteru dan hubungannya dengan Nakajima Atsushi merupakan hubungan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan melalui kata. Hingga ia dapat bertemu dengan Nakajima Atsushi, dan bayangan mengenai Dazai Osamu tidak lagi menyakitinya seperti dulu.

Namun Akutagawa mengerti sekarang, alasan Dazai memilih Atsushi.

Karena Atsushi putih, sedangkan dia hitam.

(Seperti jelaga abu pembakaran. Seperti bayangan malam.)

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Atsushi, karena dia bodoh. Bodoh dan bebal. Manusia Harimau dengan mata seindah kumparan permadani langit di kala senja. "Apa maksudnya... jadi menurutmu aku lebih baik darimu, begitu?"

Akutagawa tidak merengut, namun tidak juga menjawab. Dari sampingnya, ia mendengar helaan nafas Atsushi.

"Kau...," Akutagawa berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Simbolisme, dan sebagainya. "Kau dipenuhi harapan, dan—"

"Hei." Atsushi mencolek pundak Akutagawa, memaksanya bertatapan mata. "Bodoh. Jadi menurutmu selama ini kamu mengejar Dazai-san seperti orang gila hanya karena- apa? Bukannya itu juga karena harapan?"

Itu jenis harapan yang berbeda, ungkap Akutagawa, ( _dan aku juga bukan orang gila_ ) namun mendengar jawaban itu, Atsushi hanya tertawa.

"Menurutku... dan ini menurutku saja ya," Akutagawa dapat melihat dari jarak sedekat ini, paradigma Atsushi dan benang-benang merah yang menghubungkan pola pikirannya. Mungkin selama ini, benang merah Akutagawa hanyalah Dazai seorang saja. Dalam hubungan apapun, Akutagawa hanya mampu merelasi jika perbandingannya adalah Dazai.

"Menurutku, Dazai-san sedang menunggu kalian."

Akutagawa mengangkat kepala tidak percaya. "... maksudmu?"

"Hmm. Gimana ya," Atsushi terlihat menimbang, polos. "Seperti- dia mungkin ingin menarik kalian keluar dari mafia? Mungkin sih, jadi dia melihat ada jalan untuk menjadi baik, namun karena Nakahara-san dan kamu sama-sama terlalu loyal, Dazai-san ingin menunjukkan bahwa... yah. Selalu ada jalan?"

Akutagawa mendengus. "Mustahil." Mustahil baginya untuk menggunakan Rashomon yang telah berbau anyir darah di siang buta. Mustahil baginya untuk menjadi... manusia biasa.

"Yah, itu kan hanya kemungkinan." Atsushi mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi yah, Dazai-san hanya manusia biasa. Aku pernah mendengar bagaimana dia dulu di Port Mafia." Hening. "Mungkin dia hanya ingin lebih bahagia. Mungkin... dia hanya ingin membuat hidupnya lebih bermakna."

Akutagawa hening kembali. Ingin mengatakan bahwa Dazai bisa saja bahagia di Port Mafia, namun—

( _Pernah, pada suatu kesempatan, Akutagawa mengira pria di depannya bukan lagi sosok mentor yang ia puja. Manusia selemah itu? Dengan otak dan tingkah laku di atas angin? Mustahil._

 _Akutagawa lagi-lagi salah. Cahaya dalam mata Dazai Osamu bukanlah tanda kelemahan, melainkan kekuatannya yang baru_.)

... sepertinya mustahil untuk menawarkan kebahagiaan di tempat seperti itu.

"Hei, kau harus mencatat perkataanku tadi." Atsushi terkekeh, menyenggol-nyenggol sisi badan Akutagawa. "Aku memang keren."

"Rashomon."

"ASTAGA HANYA BERCANDA, AKUTAGAWA—"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan Port Mafia yang sebenarnya." Ada keluarga yang menunggu Akutagawa di organisasi, meskipun ia tidak akan mengatakannya terang-terangan. Kehidupan yang lebih toleran terhadap pembunuhan hanya akan menghantui manusia dengan otak disumbat moral, dan Akutagawa tahu Dazai bukanlah pria yang memegang teguh nilai-nilai hidup.

Saat ia menatap Atsushi kembali, mata Atsushi berkilat. Berkobar. Untuk sesaat, ia teringat Nakahara Chuuya, namun. Mustahil.

"Yah mungkin memang ada sesuatu bagimu di Port Mafia." Kejengkelan Atsushi terpampang jelas dalam setiap silabel kata. "Namun memangnya kamu tahu bagaimana kehidupan Dazai-san di sana?"

Rutinitas, ya. Namun Akutagawa merasa Atsushi bermaksud memintanya untuk mempertimbangkan perasaan Dazai. Dazai yang sebelumnya. Dazai saat menjadi Eksekutif termuda sepanjang sejarah Port Mafia.

Tenang dan menawan.

Efisien dan berdarah dingin.

Kosong, kosong, kosong.

... ada Nakahara Chuuya dan dirinya, dua orang yang siap menerima kembali Dazai, bagaimanapun Chuuya akan mengelak. Akutagawa menimbang. Memikirkan kembali Dazai dengan mata yang tidak lagi kosong dan senyum palsu, namun... Dazai. Sebagaimana Dazai yang sekarang berupa.

"Aish, sudah. Jangan dipikirkan melulu."

Akutagawa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Atsushi, di sampingnya. Dan mulai menilik hal-hal yang dia asosiasikan dengannya. Nakajima Atsushi. Salah seorang anggota Agensi Detektif.

Senyuman hangat.

"Ayo, Akutagawa—"

Emas dan ungu, seperti warna panji kerajaan kuno.

"—bukannya kamu berjanji—"

Matahari terbenam di kala senja.

"—akan mengajakku nonton hari ini?"

 _Sang Harimau Rembulan._

...

Nakajima Atsushi.

Ya,

ya.

... _ya_.

Jika Dazai-lah benang merah yang menghubungkannya dengan Atsushi, maka Akutagawa sangat berterima kasih.


End file.
